Premonitions
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: "That moment you had me pushed against that dirt, I knew I was born to challenge you" Vegeta Purred. Fate has finally brought Vegeta to Kalie and to the sorceress Bulma. Can Vegeta's god like strength save the city of Kalie and win over Bulma. They both must learn to trust each other to battle a new evil that is unrelentingly pushing to tear them apart. NO OCC, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Hi All, this will only be a 3 part story but each part will be twice as long as I usually write. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Premonitions  
**_Great Ape_

The water lapped around his face as he paddled with his strong legs to keep his body afloat. Not many people could swim, but Vegeta made it a ritual to get up before the sun and spend time in the vast, empty body of water that circled this small island. He watched as the suns light licked at the top of the water. The people in his village had said he came over that horizon one particularly cold morning. The fisher men had found his small floating basket.

The people of the island did not like the teenager, he unsettled them with his intense stares. There were, instances that made this feeling turn in a full on plague throughout the village. No one spoke to him now unless absolutely necessary. These things that happened to him, he could not explain them. They felt completely natural to him, but the looks he got from the far haired, blue eyed people of the island made him think twice. He often wondered why they bothered to keep him at all? Pity? Out of need for another strong male?

He was not normal, he knew that from the stares, the whispers and the frowns.

This inner strength, this power he possessed. They were scared of it, they were jealous and cautious of it. They were ignorant. There was only one person who didn't look at Vegeta like a monster, maybe because she was in a similar situation as him. She was different.

18 was born a sick babe, she would stop breathing and turn blue. Her mother had given birth to 3 still born babies before her. 18's family were said to be cursed. One afternoon she had an attack, the babe died in her parents arms. They consequently threw themselves over a cliff, unable to deal with the pain of loosing another baby. It is said a woman in a flowing white and golden dress, long drop earrings covered in fine jewels sparkled behind her burnt amber hair which was woven into elegant braids, picked up 18's lifeless body and kissed both her cheeks. She then set the babe back down in her blankets. The villagers looked in awe as the baby began to cry again.

They say Hera, Queen of the Gods herself had brought 18 back from the dead.

Although they didn't speak, Vegeta and 18 had an understanding. The pair slept in dwellings close to each other and sat next to each other to eat meals. Sometimes Vegeta's gaze would land on 18's bright blue stare and he swore he could see the same misery and torment in her as he felt himself.

Had the gods saved him from death too only to suffer a worse fate? Everytime he looked into her eyes, it made him shiver with his own destiny.

Vegeta often dreamt of things, things that had no happened yet, things that had happened before he was born. He never shared this, no one knew. But it was a part of his strange aura. He knew what was going to happen before it happened. Important things. High tides, storms, deaths. Sometimes he decided to intervene and other times not.

A spine shrilling scream broken the dead silence of the morning. Vegeta spun around and looked in the direction of the village. He could see flames stroking the tops of the tress where the village was. He was back on the shore in 3 big movements. As his naked skin tightened from the cool air on his wet flesh, his leg muscles pumped into action as he ran into the forest.

* * *

Metal clashed as the piercing sound of two swords coming together in rage and agony, rang in all the ears of the men surrounding this chaotic battle between two titans.

Bulma's eyes widened as she watched the unfathomable strength this man was using, as if it was just a practice fight, began to over power his opponent. She could hardly keep up with his movement, he was so elegant, so graceful and full of such raw power. His body was sculpted straight from Zeus himself. The way his muscles moved, his tendons, his ligaments, his joints and his skin all worked together to form a complete warrior. Even his hair seemed to keep in with his stream like effect and stay out of the way.

On a routine patrol of the city they found these two battling like two titans. They were on a hill covered in hard grey stones, it made for an unstable ring for the pair. Outside of the city walls were usually barren this time of afternoon. If it hadn't been for the strange way the wind was blowing that day Bulma would have never of lead her troops this way. Just to the side of the main road which was paved in pure white limestone that ran straight into Kalie, was where they had found to two quarreling men.

Bulma wasn't sure who the better of the two was, the short, more stocky man. His midnight black hair stood on end like a lightening bolt, a huge widows peak framed his face. She did, however, know the other huge giant he was facing. That was Abrion, a local but dangerous criminal. He was responsible for many deaths of wealthy citizens of Kalie, he stole their wealth of gold and jewels and would capture their staff and sell them off as slaves. He was a ruthless killer and was feared by many, he was a huge monster that only the city guard took on. Bulma had encountered him from time to time and she had given her men the command to never challenge him unless she was there to offer magical support.

This man was completely overwhelming Abrion, like he was a training pole. Abrion's size and pure strength accounted for nothing against this man's speed and completely smooth style of blade, he knew where and when Abrion would attack. His knowledge of his sword, his own movements and that of everything around him was something Bulma never thought she would witness in her wildest dreams. He was effortless and graceful. Bulma could not draw her gaze away, it was a fight of pure perfection. Who was this man?

* * *

The city's mood was that of complete shock, led into the town square in chains Vegeta looked around dully. So this was Kalie, he had waited a long time to get to this moment. He didn't however, plan to be in chains. He sighed and focused his gaze to the woman leading this troop of warriors. He probably could of taken them all on, had that woman not have been with them. She was some kind of sorceress and had pinned him to the ground with a paralysing spell utter from her perfectly shaped, smooth lips. She formed a smirk as she pronounced her words.

Yes, that woman enjoyed bringing him to his knees, he struggled at first, falling to one knee and looking her straight in the eye as defiantly as he could. She would not bring him down easy. As her spell increased in magnitude his strength began to wane. Cursing as his body gave up before his mental resolve would, he ate dirt.

He had dealt a crippling blow to the one they called Abrion, the great oaf hit his gigantic head on a rock on the way down, killing him instantly. Vegeta felt it was fate, his Karma as those in the east called it. But the city guard didn't see it that way. Kalie was the major city of the newly formed democracy nation of Hudae. They would charge him with murder he was told. He could tell they were glad to be rid of the monster Abrion, but their justice system compelled them to try him.

His thoughts drifted back to his childhood and teenage years. About how much justice he got, about how much mercy he was delivered. About all the fairness the world had given him.  
No, this world didn't need democracy. It didn't need divine intervention. It need him, punishing the wicked, stomping out the evil under his boot. He trained from the moment justice had left the world, he knew in that moment that nothing would save them. That they needed to save themselves. These people lived in comfort and under strong command, they knew nothing of real suffering. But when the rest of the world came knocking on their doorsteps they would learn as he had. That this world is cruel, cold and dark. Nothing lights the way but your own ambition and fire.

The chains heavy on his wrists and ankles, Vegeta's internal resolve would not waver. He had to complete what he came for, nothing would stand in his way. Not even this city. He had no other options left.

* * *

Being connected to the magical plain could be exhausting for Bulma, she was born a seer but was taught in sorcery when she was very young. Had Bulma have been born in another country she could have very well been burnt for her powers. In the state of Hudae, sorcery is highly valued and Bulma was the commanding officer of the town guard because she was an exceptionally powerful warrior. However she did keep her ability as a seer as quite as she could. One could be taught to be a sorcerer but one could not be taught to see the things that Bulma did. That, was a gift. So she held that card very close to her chest, she only conversed with the top of the state and his royal highness himself about her seer abilities.  
Prophecies, famine and war were among the many things she had warned the leaders of. Her premonitions always turned out to be true. She had saved them a many times.

Bulma found it curious that she hadn't had any vision of this strange man. She got chills in his presence, he was important to fates plan she could tell. But the universe was remaining quite about him.

For now.

Bulma walked out onto her private quarters balcony. She lent up against the stone railing. The strange wind she had felt all day was still fluttering around her person like a couple of flirting teenager dancers. Tempting her to scan the city for anything unusual. Kalie sat on a soft decline, on one of Hudae's most beautiful ports. The castle and the cidital where the laws where made and passed down resided on the top of the hill. The city centre was a huge square shaped quadrant, tiles of every colour painted a perfect picture of the natural beauty from around the city. Small quaint dwellings started off the city at the huge front gates and got bigger as they arrived at the all inspiring castle. All the vendors and slums were down at the city's ports where many ship docked daily. The castle was a sight to be seen, it was tall as it was grand, in blinding white limestone the castle was built into a huge rock front. Shining windows of coloured glass made visible for miles around. It always made Bulma feel safe. Almost like the castle itself was alive and apart of the living things around it.

Bulma's thoughts ran over the afternoons events again. The man, who they learnt was named Vegeta was being held in the dungeons of the castle until he would face his justice at the cidital. Bulma couldn't help but notice the look in the man's eyes as she cast her seal of commandment on him. He should have fallen to the floor faster than a shooting star. But he held his ground defiantly, the fire in his gaze had excited Bulma. She couldn't deny she was fascinated by him. She was a powerful being, no man yet had not succumb to her will. Vegeta was no exception. But he went down fighting. She had felt his influence, she had never worked that hard to contain someone before. His aura felt electric on her skin, even now, hours later.

Just who was he?

She couldn't admit it out aloud, but they had been happy to have rid themselves of Abrion. Although their ruling system was fair, it had become corrupt by fat men with even bigger payouts. Abrion had been a pawn in many a dirty dealings. He wasn't going anywhere. She felt almost sorry for Vegeta. He would not get a fair trial like he should be entitled to, like the founders of this democracy had intended.

No the fat cats would win out as they always did. Bulma brought in the trash and they put them right back out on the streets as free men. She struggled of late with this corrupt government. She had searched the universe for a premonition of their great cites fate. She found no comforting answer, she found no answer at all. Perhaps she thought, the cities fate was intertwined with this new comers fate. Perhaps the universe did not want her to know their fate.

* * *

Vegeta had been in worse places, this was actually quite comfortable as far as dungeons went. The people in this city were definitely serious about the 'fair' thing. He closed his eyes feeling the moonlight creep onto his skin, they were certainly lucky that it was only half moon. Wild things happened on the full moon, things that even the sexy sorceress couldn't win against. He smirked at the thought of her, funny enough he had really only been thinking about her sitting here in this tiny cell. His plan were going to plan, well for the most anyway, so there was no more need to think over it. He had prepared himself ever since he saw what was coming for this city. There was nothing left to do but wait.

The blue haired woman, she was as interesting as they get. He had not yet met such a powerful woman, she had a strong will about her. Although she wasn't physically tough like most warrior women he meet, she was by far the strongest. That magic of hers coursed through her blood, he heard and felt it deep in her heart beat.

He wondered if she had suspected him, she did know just where to find him. He had been scouting the city days before and never saw the guard come out that far from the city limits.

So how did they know where the two of us were? Vegeta thought to himself.

Did she have some sort of power to sense things? Vegeta would have to be careful around her, he wouldn't put it past her to be able to read minds. He laughed loud at this thought.

Preposterous, maybe I should try that theory out next time she is in the room, he smirked to himself.

Fate had a funny way of surprising Vegeta, usually it was for the worse, but this time he knew it was something he was going to enjoy. The woman was definitely involved in this thing he called destiny. He smirked to himself again as he heard keys at his cell. Vegeta didn't need to turn his head to know who it was, she had a scent on her that no male would ever be able to emit. She had come to his cell, this late at night, for what purpose?

* * *

Bulma felt her rage build as she began to build her magical guards up around her. A fortress coursed through her skin and formed a shield around her body. This man would never get close enough to do any damage to her. Somehow she could tell he knew this. He just sat there with his arms folded and a stupid smile on his face like he knew why she was here, he was laughing at how long it had taken her to find out his plan. Oh how she wanted to punch him in his stupid face.

She built up her spell, ready to unleash great pain on him unless he gave her exactly what she needed. He finally looked up at her as her magic began to swirl and lash out of her soul. She watched his eyes look her over, he hadn't seen her in such casual attire yet, only her armour. Bulma was dressed in a simple gown of blue, a golden chain around her neck brought the gowns fine material up to completely cover her chest, dipping low under her arms and back up again around the back of her neck. The gown meet the floor but had a slit up the side of both legs to allow movement. A golden sash wrapped around her rib cage and kept the material close to her body. Her hair was pinned up in a bun out of her way with loose bits of hair around her forehead, falling from the buns secure hold. She wore little jewellery, only a bracelet and ring her mother had given her.

"So you have become aware of the situation, that didn't take them long. It must have been a strong wind that brought them here." Vegeta said looking out at the small window in his cell.

Bulma's eyes widened as she remembered the wind she felt the day she first saw the man. She felt her rage bubble, she fought it down and took control.

"So you know, meaning you're in line with them! What do you want?!" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"What all men want, power and destruction" He said cryptically.

She would love that line, he laughed to himself. He was being coy, how could he really admit what and why he was here for? How could he tell her of the sight?

"Be clear criminal or you will regret it" Bulma warned with her closed fist.

Vegeta's smirked faded as he became aware of the electrifying power in the room, radiating from the petite figure in front of him. He remembered the pain and humiliation she had brought down on him last time and his face changed.

"I noticed that no cuffs were placed on me as you entered like all the other guards, I'm assuming a stronger spell will be cast on me this time around if I move or refuse to talk?" Vegeta asked the determination in his gaze returned.

Bulma swallowed hard.

"Tell me who you are" She said sternly.

"I know if I do that you will never believe me, what guarantee do I have that you will believe me?" He asked.

"You don't, so you better just tell the truth" Bulma said clenching her fists tighter.

Vegeta sighed, the poor girl had no time. He had little information for her but her own demises.

"I am a traveler from the east, I noticed the endless line of ships weeks ago as I climbed the coast toward the city. My guess by the flags they fly they are from one of the murderous thieving pirate nations, who plan on sacking the city, killing the men, raping the women and children and plan to steal the gold." Vegeta offered.

"Why would you come to the city then? How do I know you are not one of them?" She asked.

"I could have held my own against a group of them, and I didn't plan on being in a cell when they arrived, you ruined that plan. Besides, what does it matter if I was with them? I'm locked away in a cell. Believe me, when they come, as sure the night is dark they will, I will be killed with the rest... Or maybe even left to starve" He said looking back out the window.

Bulma could feel the sincerity in his voice. He looked too well kept for a pirate anyway.

"Your strength, where did you learn to fight?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked back at her. He smirked again.

"So you want my help sorceress? Does your democracy allow such a thing?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"So you won't tell me where you learnt to fight like that?" she demanded.

He gave a look that shot through her, a cold feeling ran through her bones. This was a sore spot for the strange man. She could tell no amount of push from her magic would reveal that secret, it was deeply guarded. She hoped that fate would show her one day. She could really use that teacher in her guard.

"If you help the guard defend the city, you will be rewarded in your trial with a lesser penalty. That much can be guaranteed" She offered turning her back.

"Otherwise, sit here and rot" She said looking over her shoulder.

Vegeta looked her up and down again, not only powerful but this women was well kept. She had a fine body he just had to take another second to admire it before he decided his fate. Bulma noticed his ogling, which made her muscles tense. Yes, she was very interesting indeed. He would play along for now. Vegeta stood up and put his hand on his hip and smirked his usual smirk.

"I require a special weapon to maximise my potential in a battlefield, I saw a shop that may have such a weapon as you brought me into the city in chains" Vegeta said.

Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"You are a different kind aren't you? Very well, I assume you mean launch's weapons" Bulma said walking out of the cell.

* * *

A power pump from the combitnation of his back, chest and shoulder muscles propelled the spear into the night air. It flew faster then Bulma's eyes could follow. The spear hit its mark and completely collapsed a man's chest and went right through him to land on the ground behind him. Bulma looked on in disbelief. That man was more then 700 feet away. She had never seen someone throw a spear that far, the furthest she had seen was just over 300 feet. The precision and accuracy with which he threw was beyond human possibility.

Bulma began raising her magic, he had momentarily made her stall. She was beginning to worry why she hadn't had a vision about this man. Just as she cast a spell of lighting she watched 3 men simultaneously fall to another one of Vegeta's spear. He was incredible. He was picking off soldiers as they tried to gain ground towards Bulma to take her out. She was making quick work of the smaller groups. But many more were spilling from the boats in the harbour. She was only one, if they had 4 or 5 more sorceress they could destroy them, but it was just enough to stop the soldiers from entering the city for now with just 1. They would be over run in a matter of minutes. Just at that moment they were all feeling the imminent defeat, Vegeta thought of an idea watching the ferocious lightening flash every time it hit a man.

Vegeta spun around to Bulma.

"Can you emulate the full moons light?" He shouted.

Bulma looked confused for a second.

"It is possible, but how could that help this situation?" She yelled back annoyed.

"Make sure it is as powerful as a full moon! Throw it into the nights sky! You can thank me later!" Vegeta growled.

"I fail to see how this will..." Bulma began back.

"DO IT NOW!" He screamed.

Bulma scowled and put her hands in front of her chest and faced them at each other. She closed her eyes and tunnelled her power to between her palms. She focused her memories, every part of her being on the moons light. She sped up the momentum of the power. As a ball of light grew bigger she began to raise her arms. As she felt the last bit of energy force its way into the ball she shot it up in the sky.

"YES!" Vegeta shouted running back up the hill.

Bulma shouted at him to stop, she turned around to watch him. He stopped mid run and raised his arms up.

"You truly are magnificent at magic!" He smirked at her as he turned his head up toward the light.

Bulma was about to reply as Vegeta's face started to change, he started to grow large fangs and his eyes began to flash white. It was then she notice it, the tail.

What happened next would become legend in history books, Bulma watched on in complete awe along with the rest of every being in eyesight that night as Vegeta turned in a gigantic dark brown ape with massive ears, red eyes and a huge tail.

He destroyed every last bit of evidence that the pirates had ever landed on Kalie's shores that night.

* * *

Vegeta waddled slightly as the guards brought him into the trail room. His ankles were shackled together along with an attached chain to both his wrist. After his transformation he made quick work of the pirates, stomping and stamping them all to death. He even completely destroyed their ships. No amount of fire power could stop him when he was in his great ape form. When the battle had been won Bulma removed the light from the sky and shackled him with a spell. She was terrified by what she had seen and ordered her troops to chain him to the wall in his cell and cover up his only window out into the sky. And so there he sat, in darkness to await his trial.

He decided that no amount of help he had given would matter much now. They would want him dead, he could just punch himself for revealing his secret. But they would have been slaughtered by sheer might mass of 100 000 men. Not even magic could have helped them, that was the only way to survive. Now, however it meant his death.

"It is with great thought and discussion that we command Vegeta, the lone traveller from the east into life time servitude into the cities guard" The high councillor boomed.

Everyone began to whisper and discuss what they had just heard. Bulma's face however, was sheer white. They decided what?! It was then the high councillor turned to her.

"Lady Bulma, we ask that each night before the full moon that you use a temporary blinding spell on Vegeta to keep him from transforming at will" He said.

"Why not just amputate his tail?! I cannot be sure a blinding spell will work, better to remove the source" Bulma said.

"What?!" Vegeta spat.

"Quite!" Yelled the councillor banging his hammer.

"We cannot be sure that this is where he gets his power from, also we may need his power again, we will discuss measures in which to control him. But we cannot for the moment permanently destroy his power" The councillor explained.

"It is his tail, I can feel the surge of power from it! We should remove it, or something bad will happen!" Bulma yelled.

The councillor motioned for her to step forward to him. She obeyed and walked forward. The councillor lent down and whispered.

"Is there something you want to share? A sign perhaps?" He asked.

"No I haven't... It's just... You can't do this, he is dangerous!" She hissed.

He waved her away and she turned around red in the face. Holding down her anger and humiliation she walked back to her seat. Vegeta watched her with a menacing gaze.

"So it is decided, Vegeta will join the city guard until his dying day" The councillor said with a bang of his hammer.

Bulma sighed and threw her face into her hands. What was she going to do? How could she lead the guard and watch this criminal 24/7. She was going to have to work out a plan before they officially released him from jail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: A long hiatus! My apologise, I recommend you re read this updated version part 2!**

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Premonitions  
**_Marshal Briefs_

_2 years later_

Vegeta's feet moved with speed unseen in any man as he scaled up the large hill of Kalie. He had a trace spell on him, if he wasn't inside the castles perimeter by sundown a great pain would come over him. He had only been outside of the castle once before after sundown. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, he hated that she had that kind of control over him, but his resolve had never dulled.

His mission still remained the same, he was just going to have to complete his fate under her control or find a way to break the chains. He had become a part of their guard. Taking orders from Bulma and carrying out his duty. He had become somewhat accustom to his new situation. He had his own quarters with 2 maids. He wasn't treated as if he belonged but he wasn't treated with disdain either. He was just forgotten about, until his powers were needed. He felt the people of Kalie just put up with his presence, for the sake of their security of course. He would never be given land like most knights did of the city guard. He would never receive honours or feast with the king, but he did safe guard all of their lives. With both his and Bulma's strength the city remained safe.

But the winds were changing once again, he felt it early in the morning as he sat on his balcony wall, looking out over the ocean he could smell the winds of change. They were coming straight for him. He never knew what to expect, but he would face them like he always had. He had too, he had no other choice.

As Vegeta entered the Castles perimeter his body relaxed, he wouldn't be feeling that pain today. He started to walk toward the mess hall, he could smell the roasting pork, the fowl and duck that would have been caught during the day by the castle hunters. The way they marinated the meat and cooked it slowly over coals made it taste like heaven. Vegeta felt his mouth start to water, his appetite was insatiable as ever.

Just as the thought of devouring a leg of ham washed over him Vegeta felt her presences. He stopped and looked to his side. Bulma was standing there waiting for him to return.

"We are required in the royal quarters, follow me" Bulma uttered and turned around.

This woman did disdain him, her body tensed whenever he was near. She feared him for his dark power, loathed him for his stubborn, egotistical nature and castigated him for his supposed insolence. She hated his cloistered demeanour, he never worked as a team and ran off ahead to slay the enemy all by himself, what she hated even more was that he always came back without a single scratch and with a smirk of pride on his face. He boiled her blood and got under her skin like no other.

Bulma could feel him walking behind her, she could tell that stupid look was on his face. He knew how to annoy her. He took risks and never paid for them, gods it wasn't fair how he never had hardship. Everything came easy to him. While she had to work her way through blood, sweat and tears to get where she was. He had this dark power she bet he relied on too much. It was a total skew of the natural power balance, one day he would figure this out and nature would return the balance. She hoped she would get to see his demise so she could smirk at him as if to say 'I told you so'.

They neared the royal quarters as Bulma could see the royal guards walking toward them.

"Marshal Briefs, The Brigadier General is waiting for you in the palace hall" A guard greeted Bulma with a bow.

Vegeta watched this exchange with a slightly curious look in his eyes. Bulma was the leading general in the Kalie city guard, The Marshal, she just received this rank weeks ago after a difficult mission to the west. The only person who outranked her was the Brigadier General of the royal force. Who's only objective was to protect the king himself. Bulma was in charge of keeping the city from ruin. A far worse off job he thought, the Brigadier General just got to high tail and run if death came knocking. Bulma, the Marshal would have to stay and defend the city to her death, or face the hangman's noose if she fled.

Bulma turned to Vegeta with venomous eyes. As if to tell him not to try anything or she would eliminate him for good this time. Vegeta put on his normal 'I don't want to be here, but I have a powerful curse attached to my being that will make every bone in my body burst with lava if I complain even the slightest' look. Bulma satisfied that her silent message got through followed the royal guard.

* * *

"Marshal Briefs, Lieutenant Vegeta so glad you could join us" The Brigadier General said as he gestured for them to be seated at his personal dining table.

Vegeta struggled to hold in his annoyance. Why couldn't he just go and eat with the rest of the low life city guards. He hated such formalities, he just wished to eat in peace. Now he would have to watch what he said, ate or looked at. What a pain in the ass.

"Thank you Brigadier, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Bulma said sitting down to his left as Vegeta sat to his right.

"We will get to that in a moment, first sit and relax. Have some wine and try the delicious pork belly the royal kitchen hands have prepared" He said with a pompous look on his face.

"Wow, pork belly... " Bulma amused him.

Vegeta tried to hold in a smirk, she was terrible at faking. He could see right through her, but the buffoon could never tell her truth from lies. He was too self obsessed, the Brigadier, to ever notice anyone else in the room.

"So Vegeta, that last mission was a tough one. I heard you almost died from blood loss?" The Brigadier pushed.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"Without Marshal Briefs magical support I almost didn't make it. Fighting 200 men at once, I was bound to get a few slashes" He mumbled.

"Yes, yes! I heard about your brave fight with 200 men, any other man would have been hacked to pieces! You are certainly one of a kind, you managed to save our most important solider too. We could not thank you enough for saving Marshal Briefs, without her our city would surely crumble" Brigadier smiled towards Bulma.

"He was amazing Brigadier, his fighting style is like nothing I have ever laid eyes on before. He can fight hand to hand as well as range techniques. He is one of a kind and I would be dead without him" Her stomach turned admitting it.

The truth was the truth, whether she liked it or not. The words tasted bitter in her mouth, she hated admitting what an amazing warrior he was. These rouge Armies that drew closer to the capital Kalie were more and more organised, going for Bulma with all their might. They knew that Hudae's strength was Bulma. Vegeta fought back with endless power and strength each time, he got better with every fight. Leaving himself on the brink of death each time to save her.

"Well, that brings me to your summoning tonight. As well you both know Bulma Briefs was promoted to Marshal by the council and the King. For your unwavering devotion to the city and the King himself. We also want to promote Vegeta" The Brigadier said watching their reactions.

Bulma fought to keep her composure. Promoting Vegeta meant giving him his own company. His own men to lead. She had protested against this many times to the council, Vegeta was just not fit to lead. He was selfish, unpredictable and didn't listen to orders... Or reason for that matter! This unnerved her, but this was a test she could feel it. She would play along for now.

"What do you think about that Vegeta?" The Brigadier asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders again with haughty nature. This made the Brigadier laugh.

"Yes, I thought that would be your reaction. As long as you are fighting you don't care for much else do you Vegeta?" He asked, pushing.

"You have me all figured out Brigadier sir" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma could just punch him in his stupid mouth, talking to the Brigadier this way would only cause him trouble. What was he getting at, Vegeta put on this facade that he was this barbaric fighting machine who only cared for war. But he had plans, motives. The Brigadier laughed again.

"Yes, yes very good. Well then at Marshal Briefs inauguration we will knight Vegeta into the city guard as a Sergeant. You will be in charge of your own unit under Marshal Briefs command" The Brigadier commanded.

Bulma sighed inwardly. Not only did she have to suffer the humiliation of Vegeta saving her, she know had to deal with this. She felt this same feeling when they sentence Vegeta to lifetime servitude. She still had that dead dread deep inside, but still no signs from fate about him.

* * *

A long trail of golden silk skimmed the floor behind her as she entered the royal hall. Her hair was plaited and wrapped into a bun between great golden jewels. It made her head very heavy, it was hard to manoeuvre as she normally did. The dress was strategically wrapped to fold with her bodies lines. Her body looked like a perfect hourglass wrapped in gold. Every man in the room was starring at her. They probably didn't recognise her, she was void of her usual shield, armour and leather skirt. Her face was delicately painted to accentuate her high cheek bones, and heart shaped chin. Her eyes were black with a gold trim. She looked like some foreign princess ready to be married off. Well, that didn't happen any more due to democracy, but she still giggled at her thought.

The crowd began to part as she neared the stage where the King, the Brigadier, the council and Vegeta waited. Her heart began to beat hard, everyone's eyes were on her, her anticipation was going through the roof. It was then she locked eyes with Vegeta, his usual disinterest wasn't scowling across his face but a look of surprise. Colour flickered over his cheeks as his pupils finally reverted back to normal. Noticing he was staring at her he scoffed and directed his attention to the side of the room where no one was standing.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in confusion. What was he staring at? He hardly ever looked at her, only to smirk, scowl or laugh at her. He looked quite dapper, she had never seen him this well groomed. He had shaven, his hair had been styled and his robes were still short like a warriors uniform, but the golden sash draped across his broad chest made him look quite regal. Bulma watched as Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, he turned his attention to the Brigadier.

"Welcome Marshal Briefs" The Brigadier bowed.

Bulma curtsied. Being knighted as the Marshal officially was the biggest moment of her life to date. She had worked for this all of her life, all her ambition and magical power had helped her work her way up through the ranks. Although, she couldn't help but shake this feeling she had been having over the past week, that if it hadn't been for Vegeta helping with her expeditions that the councillors and the royal guard would never have taken her seriously enough to knight her Marshal. Bulma had to admit that with Vegeta in her control the guards were better trained, had a higher level of moral and confidence. Even though he ran off into the front line alone, he sparked pride and glory within her troops and drove them to victories. If only he could learn to lead them properly, to concentrate that mammoth amount of strength that he harboured deep in his soul. If they could manage that together, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. Maybe this was their problem, maybe she was the problem. Maybe she had to lead him better, inspire him to care about those he was responsible for. She had seen the way he saved them one by one, the way he saved her relentlessly. He had that protective instinct, he just didn't know how to use it.

Vegeta looked across at her, like he knew she was thinking of him. Bulma looked into his eyes. He considered her curiously. Bulma gave him a quick smile and returned her attention to the Brigadier. She felt Vegeta tense next to her. She tried hard not to giggle, he was completely confused by that smile. She had to admit he was kind of cute all dressed up like a high ranking official. Even more so by the confused look he now wore.

Yes, she could teach him to lead and they would conquer this world together.

* * *

Vegeta lent over the railings of the palace, looking out over the landscape. There was an amazing garden here that reminded him of the east, he would always loose himself in it when ever Bulma had been called here for official orders. It felt as close to home as anywhere in the city. He watched now as the nocturnal animals played with each other in the moonlight. A feeling of jealousy and envy washed over him. It had been 2 years since he was captured by Bulma and made to serve. He knew his fate would end up pulling him here, he knew this. He just wished he could earn enough trust to be allowed some freedom. He wasn't going to run, not now when everything was so close to unraveling. His dreams were becoming more frequent and violent. Something was on the war path toward them. Why had his foresight, that had always guided him shed no light on Bulma. Why was she such a mystery?

Her presence brought him back from his thoughts and he turned around and lent back on the railing. He crossed his arms in his usual fashion and smirked at his Marshal. He watched Bulma's delicate features in the moonlight. She was smiling, he didn't witness this often. Now that he thought about it, she had smiled at him during their inauguration. She was a funny little thing, just when he thought he had her all figured out she changed again. He shook his head at her and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.

"You in that ridiculous dress!" Vegeta howled with laughter.

He still knew how to push her buttons though, that would never change. He felt her kick his shins. He barely felt it at all.

"Take a look in the mirror monkey boy! They dressed up the savage and made him play nice!" She sneered back.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her face close to his own.

"You know what? I love the way you look when you're angry" Vegeta purred.

Bulma's face washed over a deep pink, she turned her face and focus slightly away from him, Vegeta lent into her ear.

"And the way you smell, it drives me mad sometimes" He whispered into her ear.

He felt Bulma put her hand up to his chest. A serge of energy radiated from her palm onto his flesh. He tensed up and let go of Bulma's arm. She looked back up at him.

"I took off the trace, I thought it was about time you were trusted a little more" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at her perplexed. Bulma looked away blushing again.

"You saved me, my powers were completely drained and void from my very being. I couldn't control anything, then let alone keep you from leaving or killing me. Instead you risked your own life to save me and my men. You slay 200 men continuously, sometimes fighting 4 at a time to save us. If you wanted to leave, to have your freedom... you could have had it! But you chose to stay" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. She was sincere, this wasn't an order from anyone. She was risking her job and life taking off his trace. The council had ordered these spells to be used against him, you didn't just simply disobey the council. Their word was finale. He let her continue, he was eager to hear what she had to say.

"At first I was angry and disgraced that you had saved me, I thought it was just to rub in my face, to humiliate me. But I realised that was childish, it was blocking me from seeing what you had truly done" Bulma said nudging her head away from his grip.

"So this is your way of saying thanks?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Bulma laughed and turned around.

"I don't believe you saved me out of the goodness of your heart Vegeta, I'm hardly that gullible..." She said looking at him.

Vegeta lent up against the railing again, letting his arms cross themselves they way they were accustomed.

"I save you, for selfish reasons. But, don't we all accomplish things for a personal, self interest?" He asked her, rather than explain his real reasoning.

Bulma scoffed, was this flirting a decoy? To throw her off the scent of his true intent? He wasn't going to give up his secrets. Just like she wouldn't.

"I guess you're not the only stubborn one" She said and walked off back in to the party.

* * *

_2 Months later_

Bulma walked out of the government chambers which were located directly opposite the training grounds of Kalie's City Guard. She heard loud grunts and shouts coming from the huge oval shaped Colosseum, it's huge white pillars and stage seating reflected all the sounds of her men's training. She heard one voice above all the others. Without any uncertainty she knew that Vegeta would be in the middle of the red dusty ground, surrounded by soldiers, half naked, sweating and wearing an invigorating smirk on his face. This was their morning warm up, the Thorilite squad, trying to bring the beast to his knees. She had to admit, it gave the men something to work toward. Some times they even managed to make him bruise and bleed. But they'd never bring him to his knees, not like she could.

Bulma laughed quietly to herself. Mentally pulling herself into work mode she entered the arena. As predicted, without any premonition, there was Vegeta, skin dark from the sun, his arms pumping full of adrenaline, his face wearing a smile that said_ 'I'm proud of my manliness'. _Bulma tried to remain professional in her demeanour. She couldn't hide the fact that now she accepted and trusted Vegeta more, work had in turn became more fun.

The man that invaded her thoughts locked eyes with her, his onyx eyes sparkled in the hot morning sun. His face wore a new smirk, one she was greeted with daily. It made her heart pump blood into her veins and it dilated her pupils. She got a rush just from the sight of him. She found it hard to contain her own smirks, he had no such intentions. He regularly let her know she was on his mind. She could hardly think straight with all the sexual tension between them. She was grateful the men had not noticed yet, it would surely lower their respect for her as a leader. Wouldn't it? She found herself asking.

"Stand at attention for the Marshal men!" Vegeta shouted raising his hand to his forehead as he spotted the marshal enter the grounds.

His body moved with it's usual grace, moving in harmony as he stood at attention.

The men all ran into their squads formation. Vegeta was literally sparring with 100 men. Since he had become their Sergeant the unit had quickly become the best in the army. Bulma had been thinking of recommending them for special assignments to the had done just that in her weekly meeting, not only would it improve their skills, it would set an example for others to strive toward. The down side would be enduring the ego boost from the spiky haired Sergeant. She could always put a stunning spell on him again if his pride got out of hand.

She walked over to the men, she had just had a meeting with the council and they had voted on an order for them to go on a patrol to a neighbouring city of Kor. A merchant town full of growing business's, which brought with them overseas old money families. There was talk of a underground trade beginning in the ports. Bulma had suggested just 100 men to take with her.

"The Thorilite squad has been handed down an order from the council. With your great strength but mobility means you don't need ridged formation, this will be vital in our new mission. Your hard work with Sergeant Vegeta is starting to pay off. At 0600 tomorrow we leave for Kor, details of the mission will be delivered at 0530. You will return home and prepare yourselves for the journey, Dismissed!" Bulma shouted.

The other squads in the surrounding area were finding it hard to pay attention to their squads leader. The Thorilite squad was starting to build a reputation. Vegeta relaxed his body and continued to stare at his Marshal. His squad began marching out of the arena, Bulma could hear their hushed conversation. It was full of excitement and pride.

"Sergeant, follow me" Bulma commanded as she turned on her heels and walked out of the Colosseum.

* * *

Vegeta watched her turn and walk away from him, her full figure was filled out in the tight armour she wore, the leather leotard was barely noticeable as the leather straps in her skirt moved with her body's sway. He could see her strong muscular legs lead up to her tight cheeks. She was a fit woman, her body drove him to unnatural thoughts. He knew under that leotard was a hard flat stomach, if her arms and legs were anything to go by. Her ample breast got in the way of her swords swing, luckily she needed no sword to be deadly. Vegeta knew of cultures where women cut off one breast so to shoot better with an arrow or use a sword. Bulma did not need to alter her frame for any kind of power. She had a strong spirit, the strongest he had ever felt. Her power was in her movements, her aura, it was all around her. Vegeta savoured her smell, she exuded sex appeal. He felt himself get more powerful every second he was in her presence, it made him exhilarated.

The Marshal had removed his trace, he knew it had something to do with the feeling that was surrounding them now. A powerful feeling that drew them together, she trusted him and he respected her. Since their ceremony he had made it known to her how much he thought about her intoxicating presence. She had tried to remain professional but he stole intimate moments with her when no one was around. He had only touched her face so far, he could tell by the way her body tensed that she wanted him to touch her all over her body. The teasing was driving him mad. But he knew he couldn't push it too far. Not too long ago she would have killed him given the chance, he was smart enough to let this tension build between them. He knew she was starting to warm to him, she seemed to enjoy his sneers and smirks. He found himself wanting to intentionally push her buttons just to get her reaction. He wanted to have her attention in all situations.

Bulma was leading him to the castles blacksmith, she had obviously organised a new spear for him to take with them to Kor. He reined in his thoughts of her body, they had a mission to prepare for.

"Launch has made a prototype that you requested." The marshal finally said ahead of him.

His hearing picked up her tone. She was in a good mood, a playful mood.

"Will I get to test it out before we leave?" He asked.

"No, we are only here to make sure it is up to standard for the mission, we have other things we need to prepare for." Bulma explained.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes behind her, She normally prepared by herself, she had a similar preparation for battle as he did. Meditation and clearing the mind of all other thoughts other than the mission. So why would she need his presence? He wondered to himself as they entered the blacksmiths workroom.

* * *

Hooves pounded the hard gravel as they galloped up the mountain side. Their loud snorts were almost as loud as their steel shoes hitting the rock below them. They had travelled all day up the mountain that surrounded and engulfed Kalie, Bulma did not explain what they were doing, just that they would need a new technique for their new mission in Kor. Vegeta assumed she had been training a new kind of spell, usually it was a kind of enchantment on the squads, lending power to their muscles and energy reserves, or a counter spell on an enemy. Vegeta being as immovable and resilient as he was, meant he was usually the one who perfected using Bulma's powers. They normally did this out of the eyesight and earshot of any other person. Kalie was full of spies, working for their enemies and the council.

A trust and general camaraderie between them was growing day by day, although he had no signs that she was a part of his larger goal. He couldn't help but be pulled into her presence. He found himself wanting to see her daily, to be near her and to have this time together away from everything else. He liked her best when she had her walls down, when she was just Bulma, not his Marshal. She allowed him to see a side of her that no other person in Kalie even knew existed. The way she let him in on her secret powers, things the council didn't even know about made him respect her in a way he didn't feel for anyone else. He was the first person to see her new spells, to help her work out the spells flaws. He helped her push her limits, he knew her weakness', she knew his. They built each other up however by using each others strengths. He felt his own walls start to waver. No other person, women or otherwise had gotten this close.

Should he confess his own power? Would she welcome it? Could he trust her?

As their horses neared a clearing, he noticed Bulma turn around and nod to him. This was the spot. He pulled on the reins of his stead and the horse pulled back against him. The animal knew the signals and began to slow down and eventually stop. The animal breathed deeply trying to recover from the climb.

Vegeta swung his powerful leg over and his muddy boots hit the ground. He grabbed his horses reins and he reached out for the Marshals horse too as she dismounted, he walked the two tall animals over to a near by tree. Securing them to a strong branch they began to chew on grass.

"I scouted this spot a few weeks ago. We can see the city but in this angle we are undetectable... I've put up some barriers around this spot as well, we will know if anyone approaches" She began as she took off her long brown leather cloak.

Vegeta watched her as her body adorned her usual leather leotard and leather strapped skirt with armour. She was dressed for combat. She was going to test out some pretty serious spells today. These were his favourite items of clothing that she wore. It was sleeker and more refined then her usual daily uniform she wore for official meetings and the like. The leather was worked to be tighter, with more movement, the skirt was shorter and she had light weight armour on her forearms and down her shins which formed at the top of her ankle boots. Her body filled out into a form he found irresistible. This day she looked exceptionally tasty.

While Bulma threw her cloak over a rock Vegeta was behind her in a second. He was fast, too fast. Before she even knew he was there, he had her arm in his grip and had spun her around. The force tripped her and she fell down onto the rock her cloak had been placed on to only moments ago. Vegeta placed his knee on the rock next to her hip and his other on the ground, he pushed her body back against the rock and lent into her. His thighs intertwine with hers, she could feel his hot skin on hers. He wore that smirk she had become accustom to seeing each day. A light blush across his cheeks. She could feel his cock tighten in his pants.

"Vegeta..." She whispered.

"No one is around, you said so yourself" He breathed into her ear.

"That was not an invitation" She started turning her head.

Her cheeks were on fire, he had never gone this far before. She had dreamt about it, and thought about it often, however. She never wanted to cross this line, every rational fibre of her body was warning her about this. But she could resist it any longer. She wanted his flesh against hers as much as she wanted to breath.

"No, I took that upon myself. I understand you have to put up a facade in front of the men. Being a woman means you have to prove yourself constantly, but that moment you had me pushed against that dirt, I knew I was born to challenge you" Vegeta purred.

Bulma felt her heart beat faster then it ever had before. She knew there was no malice in what he said, she knew exactly how he felt. She had known that day too from the way he struggled against her spell, his defiant look. No one had ever resisted her push before, not like he had. She was scared at first, she hated him in the fear that he would over power her. She did not like feeling defenceless in such a male dominated world. But as she grew to know him, she felt only an aura of protection from him even when she had treated him like a monster. He was put on this earth for her, and she for him. She couldn't deny it any longer. The more she fought his pull, the stronger it became.

That first day she saw him, it would change her life forever. She was content with life before, strong enough to get along on her own. But now he was in her life, she didn't know how she ever lived without him.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. That smirk was still there.

"Yes you were born to challenge me, and I you" She smirked back.

Vegeta felt her power push him a touch before he felt the full force of it. He was pushed back and pinned down on the ground. He was still able to sit up but his lower body and arms were diabled by the strongest force he had felt to date. Bulma stood up and walked over to him. She stood in between his legs and looked down at him. His dark eyes look back up at her. Bulma reached up to her right hip and began to unfasten her leather skirt. From this angle he could see the tops of her thighs and the bottom of her leotard.

"You won't win this little game, Marshal" He growled smiling.

"I like it when you call me that Vegeta" She said as she dropped her skirt.

Vegeta looked up her long legs, her leotard lead up high above her hips, it barely contained her pussy. He struggled against her hold, if he got loose, that leotard would be history. He could see where it unfastened underneath. Bulma reached down and began to pull the clasps apart.

She heard Vegeta growl deep and his expression changed now, this new look excited her. He pushed harder against her spell, he managed to raise his arm, his hand slid up her soft thighs, his heart was beating so fast. He felt his own shorts tighten as she pulled the last clasps free. Letting her leotard go, it flung up to her waist as she began to kneel down and over his legs, giving him a full view of her. His arms were free as he reached around behind her and pulled her body to his chest. Her ass was so much more supple and tight then he ever imagined. He looked up at her as she lowered herself onto his lap. He felt her hot wet womanhood against his shaft. He would blast both their clothes into oblivion if she would just remove this spell. His hands ran up and down her back, she reached up to his armour and unclasped them. She threw his chest piece to the side and began to run her hands up his chest. His skin was a dark tan colour from the days in the hot sun. It was surprisingly smooth for the amount of hell he put it through. She ran her fingertips over his many scars. he smirked at her as she enjoyed the sight of his strong chest.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her body closer to him, her back arched and her leotard moved further up her torso to stop just under her breast. Her lips were millimetres from his, she felt his desire on his hot breath. The thought of what he would do to her if she freed his lower body, she considered letting him take her here on the dirty ground in the hot sun. She had dreamt about it so many times already, she could barely contain her need for him any longer.

Just as he was about to kiss her she felt a pang. Her barriers had been breached, someone was coming. She shot up and quickly dressed herself. Leaving Vegeta confused and still stuck under her spell.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone approaches" She said releasing her spell.

Vegeta considered grabbing her as she redressed and taking her now. But he fought that urge and bent down and picked up his armour, strapping it back on himself just in time as the riders came into the clearing.

* * *

The riders on the hill were messengers from Kor, Vegeta looked out over the city that was Kor. He sat on top of his stead completely astonished. His pupils were narrow in disbelieve and his mouth hung down in pure shock. Kor was completely gone, not just leveled but the entire earth on which Kor stood looked as if the sea had risen and engulfed the land. Where there was once docks, marketplaces, houses and barracks now were ragging sea tides. Kor was gone. Vegeta's horse went from hoof to hoof in nervousness as it felt this fear from the rider. Without breaking his stare Vegeta laid a strong hand on the beast to calm it. The gesture seemed to be successful for the moment.

Bulma and Vegeta were a few hundred metres in front of the Thorilite squad. From where they stood Vegeta could feel their disbelieve and terror. What happened here? Was this a natural disaster or something else? Could this happen to Kalie?

Vegeta finally after many moments looked over at Bulma. Her eyes were glazed over, she was starring but not looking at anything. Her hands were clenched so tight over the reins of her horse her hands were a ghostly white. She didn't seem to be looking at the horrific sight in front of her, more like she was starring off into the distance. Had this frightened her that much? Or was it something else, what was going on with her? Was it some form of meditation, a spell she was using? Or was it...?

The sight?

It couldn't be he told himself.

"Marshal?!" Vegeta finally said.

Bulma snapped out of her trance and looked at the man. She looked like she had seen her own destruction. When she realised where she was, her expression changed. She was angry, furious. He had never seen this look before. She was looking into his eyes and searching for something, when she didn't find it she turned her horse with a tug from her reins and began bolting back to the men.

Vegeta confused, sighed. Guess that meant they were returning to Kalie.

* * *

Bulma sat in her quarters with her head in her hands. They had just returned from a meeting with the council. Vegeta was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded in front of his chest and a concerned and perplexed look on his face. Bulma looked up at him, wondering if he had any thoughts. He hadn't spoken since calling out to her on the hill over where Kor use to exist. He locked eyes with her and sighed.

"I've never seen such destruction..." He said quietly, giving her curious look an answer.

Bulma looked out of the window. For years she had felt a build up of evil, of malice in the country. The constant battles and crusades she had lead, they were starting to bring up more and more questions that she could not answer. The famine, the dead crops, the illnesses and now this... a complete city gone, as if it never existed at all. It frightened her, she was in two minds about Vegeta being here, she hated him seeing her this scared, but she couldn't help but feel safe with him near her. She rubbed her arms and enclosed herself. She began to put a spell over Kalie from where she sat. A similar one she put around the clearing that day with Vegeta, when they had almost...

Vegeta felt her spell surround him and fill his soul. She had never put a protective spell around the city other then the night they first fought together. She was scared. He walked over to her and bent down and put his hand on her shoulder. She refused to look at him. The events of the past two days had shaken her usual strong demeanour. She had never seen anything like this before, she had never seen anything she couldn't explain. Not like he had.

He considered his thought earlier. Could they make sense of this together? Should he admit his ability to her, or would she destroy him for it. As he felt her spell complete and encase Kalie he walked over to her. She looked small tonight.

And fragile. He didn't like it. He decided to lift her spirits once again.

He felt her tense when he touched her, his hand instantly made her skin hot underneath it. She turned her head to face him. But her eyes were closed. He could tell she couldn't help feeling vulnerable, but she hated it all the same.

He would make her strong again.

She swung her legs sideways on the chair and allowed him to pick her up in his solid arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank her face into his chest. He walked her over to the bed and laid her trembling body down. She rolled onto her side and he slipped in behind her. His firm grip never let go of her. His unyielding aura spread over her body like a fast breeze and filled her with a warmth she had lost since this whole mess started. His presence had a way of calming her, she pushed her body back into his, trying to converse how much she wanted him to touch her, everywhere, all at once.

She felt her fire starting to ignite again. He had that effect on her. From the second she first laid eyes on him, he had an effect.

His hands were up and down her body, exploring it like they had before. She felt herself starting to breath harder. She pushed her shoulders back so she could face him, his hungry expression made her groan, she loved the way he looked hungrily at her. His hand slid up her cheek and he kissed her hard. Feeling her fire burning again had made him hard.

Bulma's hand reached down and grabbed his hard shaft. He felt her breath stutter as she felt how hard he was for her. She loved the feeling of the throbbing muscle under her hand. Vegeta couldn't stand another moment of this tension. He needed to take her now, enough of the games, he could care less about the consequences. How their professional relationship would change, he needed to be inside her.

He sat up kneeling and grabbed her legs and pulled her hips into him, her legs on either side of him. Her gown was pulled up already, he grabbed at it like a greedy child. Ripping it off her body, Bulma moaned as he lent down to kiss her hard again. She grabbed his face as he finished undressing her. He pulled away from her grip so he could soak in her body, every inch of it imprinted on his memory. Her toned strong thighs lead up to her womanhood, he could smell her sex already. He would never tire of her smell, it made him manic.

He put his hands on her thighs and slid them up under her hips, pulling her toward his face. He took in her smell once more before he began kissing around her soft inner thigh and lips. She was squirming and moaning loader now, trying to push her wetness toward his face. He looked up at her for a moment, her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands were curled into her chest. He loved the way she looked, her cheeks blushed with need. He continued to lick and kiss her. As he was feeling and following her movements it wasn't long before she was pulling him up. She was ready for him to fuck her.

Her urgency spurred him on even more. He began taking of his training shirt, then shorts. He grabbed he legs again and pulled her into position. Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at him. It was better than she had ever imagined it would be. His skin shone from the moonlight coming in the window, the look on his face told her he was going to annihilate her. He had never look so sexy and strong than he did now on top of her. Completely naked and about to give himself to her. She was willing, she wanted him so bad. She reached up and wrapped her fingers in his thick black hair as he slowly entered her. They both let out grunts of relief. The feeling was electric, Bulma couldn't feel her toes, she felt her eyes roll back into her head as Vegeta nuzzled his face into her neck. He was slowly pumping himself in and out of her, hard and controlled. Every movement jolted from her pussy up to her brain. Her whole body feel into ecstasy. His moans and grunts were driving her insane. She had never been this wet before in her life, her womanhood was pulsing hard around him. His smell, his touch, his rythem. Everything was more amazing than she could comprehend.

Vegeta lifted her up and sat back, letting her straddle him. He put his hand up to her face as she looked at him. Both their faces were flushed with desire.

"Vegeta, I want this, all the time" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta smirked.

"I will fuck you every day if you ask me" He said grabbing a handful of her hair and pulled her head back softly.

Bulma moaned deep as he started pumping into and out of her again. She started bouncing with his rhythm .

"I will fuck you back into strength" He said.

"Vegeta.." Bulma moaned.

"I will fuck you when you try to dominate me, I will fuck you when you're vulnerable, I will fuck you whenever you want" He smirked.

He let go of her hair and she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Don't ever stop" She moaned.

* * *

The sun was shining and scorching anything in it's path as Vegeta pulled chains that were wrapped around his shoulders. The sweat was forming rivers down his body. With only a leather battle skirt on his whole body glistened in the hot summer sun. He had increased his training scheduled along with the weight of the chains he dragged around since he had been promoted to Sargent. Vegeta had taken Bulma's action of letting him see her in such a vulnerable state as a gesture to trust him more. Which was exactly what happened. He no longer felt her dagger stares, her disdain for him had evaporated with the summer sun, the last few months had been some of the best in his life. It felt like everything was falling in to place for the first time, also the sight had come flooding back to him these past few days.

His life in the east was full of training and meditation. He learnt a lot about his body and mind. He had vision for as long as he could remember, being in the east taught him to filter them and decipher them into messages of fate. The messages he was seeing now, they came in dreams, in flashes like a long lost memory. Things that triggered these messages could be something as simple as the rain. He had flashes of blood, chaos and death. It made him tremble, his hands shook and he felt fear washes over him. Something was coming for them, so he intensified his training and the training of the city guard. He was scared, he was worried.

Vegeta's thoughts drifted over the first day that he had met Bulma, and he was convinced she had sensed his presence that day. That much still held true. Vegeta contemplated telling Bulma about his sight, surely she was bound to believe him. Surely she had visions as he did. She was too perceptive, too inquisitive, too insightful to be any other way. Yes, he would find the right time to tell Bulma that he had the sight. She had to believe him, she had to trust him.

"Sergeant Vegeta" One of his men shouted running toward him.

Vegeta let our a loud grunt as he threw the chains from his body. They landed on the hard ground beside him with an almighty rumble. The guard looked at him with pure amazement and admiration, Vegeta could carry 5 times as much as any man. It inspired his troops, and all men.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked putting his hand on his hip, looking cocky as ever.

"Yes... right... this comes from Marshal Briefs. She says it urgent sir" He said handing Vegeta a note.

Vegeta waved the man away and turned around to read the note. It was in such neat handwriting that it was hard to believe the woman had wrote it herself. But alas, he had read her handwriting many times before.

_Vegeta, I have discovered something, please find me in my quarters immediately.  
_  
The sound of his heart thumping was deafening in his own ears. His palms started to sweat. Did she know? He had only moments ago thought about the sight. Did she in fact read minds like he had suggested all those years ago in that cell? He scoffed at his anticipation, never in his life had anyone known about his sight except his master. Even his master had limit knowledge about it, no one truly understood the sight, no one truly understood him. Could it be, here in the middle of Kalie, did someone truly understand him?

He looked down at the note again. Best not get your hopes up. He thought to himself.

* * *

"You're here! Quickly, come in and shut the door." She demanded.

Vegeta gave her a look, she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Her hair was a nest of knots and... were those bits of food? Vegeta tried to hide his laugh as he shut the door behind him.

"Right stand there, in the centre of the room, yes, there!" She said pushing him into the right spot.

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, no... you're going to want to have those arms out by your side!" Bulma laughed.

"What is this? I need to train..." He began to whine.

"Shut your mouth..." Bulma interrupted him by holding up her hand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his arms to his side. She was far more comfortable with him these days, ever since they had become interment. When they were alone her feisty, hot headed side came out naturally. She was more nonchalant with him than with anyone in the kingdom.

"Have you had any sleep in the past week? You look dreadful... and I won't get started on the smell..." Vegeta said looking around her room.

"I'm going to ignore your insolence, because we are about to witness my greatest feat to date!" Bulma said.

Well, Vegeta thought. She hasn't figured out the sight today. He shrugged.

"Ok, are you ready?" Bulma asked as she faced him and put her hands up.

"What am I meant to be ready for..." Vegeta started.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes!" Bulma cut him off as a ray of light shot from her palms.

The millisecond it touched Vegeta he was airborne. He swayed slightly, but managed to catch his balance with ease. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, he was metres above the floor, yet this felt completely natural to him. He moved his back and leg muscles, they propelled him around the room as he gained speed and more height. His grin went from ear to ear, she had out done herself this time.

Bulma pulled in her magic and placed him back in the same spot. After he had safely made it back to the ground she stopped the beam of magic to him. Vegeta looked at her with total bewilderment.

"What was that? How did you?" He asked looking down at his legs.

"That was my new magic, flight..." She smiled.

Vegeta looked at her and considered her there in her smelly, dishevelled self. How did she come up with the idea, let alone the practicalities of it? That night he asked her to make the light of the moon, she did it on the spot without any time to test it. Come to think of it, he thought. What did she test that on?

"Did you just test a new magic on me?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Well, it wasn't new, I had it in theory for month" she said shrugging.

"Theory?" Vegeta squeaked to himself.

How close had he just come to being blown up by her magic? Could his insides have boiled? She was never this careless with her testing, had she gone mad?

"I knew it would work, I have felt your presence ever since I first saw you. Your spirit is so strong it is constantly like a bright light on a dark night. It pulses out of you like a heart beat, when you fight it is deafening to me. I theorised it, when you fight you bring out your inner power, your spirit. It is what makes you such a strong fighter" Bulma said finely sitting down.

"Yes, I learnt this in the east through meditation. Our life force is our fuel, our internal flame. Only gong out with death." Vegeta explained.

"Yes, correct! I used this as my basis to come up with a spell to bring out your spirit, your...life force. Pushing it under your body and giving you a better control over it so you are able to fly" Bulma explained.

"Do you understand what this means?" Vegeta laughed loudly.

"Yes, I do!" Bulma said nodding her head in pure joy.

Vegeta kept laughing and squeezed his fists. If she was capable of doing this, what else could they achieve together? He walked over to her now. Even under that discomposed demeanour she was still attractive. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. Her body relaxed as he embraced her, his arms at her side as he grabbed her face. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. The same one he had met at their inauguration, he had loved it ever since.

"You are something else" He said to her.

Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta lent in and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his was something he thought about over and over, the pulse of her heart was beating so loud it rang in his ears. He felt his body tense as he moved his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues met a sudden spark of energy sent them flying across the room.

Vegeta hit the back wall with colossal force, he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs and as he reached up for his head the sight started. An image of Kalie burning to the ground, he had seen this many times. Except this time he noticed Bulma in front of him, she had been impaled by a spear, his spear. He looked down at his hands, they were bloody and trembling. Something had a hold of him, controlling him. He fought it, but it was too strong. Bulma fell to her knees in front of him. The look in her eyes were daggers. He was betraying her and her country. He could tell her spirit was spent, she had nothing left to give, all of her magic reserves were consumed. She was readying herself for her imminent death. Vegeta began to walk over to her, a sword in hand, he continued to struggle with his own body. It was moving against his own will. He was trapped inside this empty husk, about to witness Bulma's death by his own hand.

As he raised his arm for the finale low Bulma closed her eyes and the scene vanished. Just like that he was back in Bulma's chambers. The sight had finished. He quickly stood up and noticed Bulma was on her knees with her eyes closed. She opened them at his movement and the same look of complete betrayal was stained in her eyes.

"You saw..." Vegeta said.

Bulma swallowed hard.

"You're a seer too?" She asked.

Vegeta nodded, assuming that was her word for the sight. He knew it, he knew she had the sight. Why hadn't he listened to his instinct that night on the hill over looking Kor. He was so stupid! Bulma's fist clenched as she stood up.

"What did you just see?" She asked him.

Vegeta looked down at his hands, he was still in shock by what he had seen that he hadn't processed it yet. He looked back up at Bulma, yes, she had seen it too. And now, she thought he was the enemy. She could only see the scene from her point of view, she did not see that he was being controlled against his will. She thought he was going to kill her. She thought he was a snake, one that had almost crawled into her bed. He could see the betrayal washing over her features, features that not only moment ago were a different expression entirely.

"Bulma listen" He started.

"You know as well as I do that the signs don't lie!" she shouted holding up her palms toward him.

Vegeta closed his eyes completely defeated, all this work over the past 2 years, why hadn't he seen this sight before? She would not believe him over her own sight. Why hadn't the sight given him enough warning, why hadn't it told him about Bulma's sight? He could have explained it to her, he was utterly confused as Bulma's spell hit his muscles. They made him start to convulse as he hit the floor. She was emanating an electric shock into his body. Enough that he felt his heart was about to burst right out of his chest. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only feel the excruciating pain. Just before he passed out he had another sight brought on by her electric shock, except this time it was of his past.

His village on fire, the villages bodies skew across the ground. Vegeta's eyes darted across the scene, bodies had been torn apart, literally torn in two. Some bodies heads had been pulled straight off the neck, the spinal cord with it, and some had been disembowelled. And there, in the middle of their camp was 18, completely red from blood but a dead look in her eyes. She held two heads in her hands as she lunged for Vegeta.

Everything after that was black.


End file.
